Voix
by Irilde
Summary: M'entends-tu? Tu me regardes avec crainte. Tes mains sont malhabiles, tes gestes sont hésitants. Tu te crois fort. Enfant. Sais-tu combien j'en ai vus qui pensaient les mêmes choses que toi? Oh va, je ne t'en veux pas. À mon âge, puis-je en vouloir à un enfant, et qui plus est, un enfant qui a poussé la politesse jusqu'à me visiter? OS défi 48 du Poney Fringant


Défi 48 du poney fringant sur le voyage dans le temps.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>M'entends-tu? Tu me regardes avec crainte. Tes mains sont malhabiles, tes gestes sont hésitants. Tu te crois fort. Tes épaules carrées, ton pas qui se veut ferme, ta voix qui se veut assurée. Tout cela, tu le penses fait de toi un guerrier, sinon expérimenté, du moins aguerri. N'as-tu pas tenu une épée depuis ton plus jeune âge? N'as-tu pas été éduqué par les meilleurs maîtres? Le sang et la valeur de tes ancêtres ne coule-t-il pas dans tes veines? A peine vingt ans et tu crois déjà que le monde t'appartient, qu'il t'a été donné en héritage. Enfant. Oui je t'appelle enfant, tu t'insurges, mais sais-tu combien j'en ai vus qui pensaient les mêmes choses que toi? Que leur sort même leur devait des égards? Oh va, je ne t'en veux pas. À mon âge, puis-je en vouloir à un enfant, et qui plus est, un enfant qui a poussé la politesse jusqu'à me visiter?<p>

Allez, je vois bien que tu t'interroges, qu'une idée te turlupine. Si tu viens troubler ma solitude, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux. Une vieille relique comme moi, pense donc.

J'étais belle autrefois tu sais? Les Elfes m'ont chanté. Tu t'étonnes? Bien sûr, tu ne vois en moi que mes débris. J'étais une merveille auparavant, le sais-tu? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu es trop jeune après tout. Qu'est-ce que vingt ans comparés à ma durée d'existence? Je suis un vestige, petit, un reliquat des temps passés.

Alors qu'elle est ta question, petit? Tu me regardes avec surprise. Tant de perspicacité chez moi t'étonne. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences? Une jeune femme… On parie que ça sera une jeune femme? Tu m'amuses. Que prétends-tu m'apprendre alors que tu n'as pas vécu? Ça viendra petit, ça viendra. Fais moi confiance. Tu n'as pas peur? Allons, ton regard ne trompe personne. Dis-moi la vérité, tout cela te dépasse. Oh tu chantes, tu ris, tu portes ta dignité toute neuve comme un roi sa couronne, mais en même temps tu sens le poid du passé sur tes épaules. Cette avalanche d'ancêtres qui dévale sur ta tête, la sens-tu? Je te plains petit. À ton âge, on devrait vivre pour autre chose que ses morts. Je serais toi je partirai. Va voir du pays. Apprend qui tu es, avant de devenir ce que tu dois être. Le nom que tu as reçu, laisse-le de côté. Tu n'es pas encore de taille.

Ton amour-propre est blessé. Que veux-tu, on n'enfile pas comme ça le manteau de son père. On doit faire quelque retouches, mais ça tu es trop respectueux pour le faire. Alors il faut attendre d'avoir suffisament grandi pour que le manteau t'aille.

Tu en veux une preuve? Qu'es tu venu chercher en venant me voir, sinon ton passé et ton futur dans mes reflets. Tu n'oses pas plus approcher, mais je peux sentir d'ici les espoirs, les doutes, les ambitions que tu portes en toi. Rejeton d'une illustre lignée et pourtant promis à un plus grand destin que tous ceux de ta race jusqu'à présent. Qu'ont pu bien faire ces mots à ton cœur de jeune homme? T'ont-ils rendu plus fort, plus déterminé? T'ont-ils effrayé au point de ne plus pouvoir rien entreprendre? Je t'aime bien mon garçon. Ce mot aussi te vexe? Que veux-tu, on n'efface pas d'un seul coup de chiffon les ans comme on efface la poussière. J'ai connu ton père. Mais toi, tu peux aller loin. Il y a une force en toi.

Allez que veux tu savoir? Il te suffit de me tenir pour avoir la réponse. Tu n'oses pas. Tu as tort pourtant. Ce que tu appelles respect, j'appelle plutôt ça de la peur. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais dire. Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a pas de mauvais savoir. La connaissance n'est jamais qu'une de tes armes. Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

Tu te demandes si tu vas réussir. Tu te demandes si vous allez gagner. Que veux-tu que je te dise petit? Ce que tu vois comme la grande œuvre de ta vie n'est pour moi qu'un énième épisode d'une histoire que je connais trop bien. Les espoirs, les fanfares guerrières, les chants joyeux. Vous partiez la joie au cœur, l'espoir en bandoulière, le rêve au front, la détermination ceinte et la justice en aumônière. Vous aviez à la bouche des grands mots: "paix", "bonheur", prospérité". Vos projets étaient nobles. Enfants. Vous riiez à la face de l'univers. Vous alliez défier le monde. Êtes-vous revenus? Vous avez disparus sous l'ombre de la mort. Et pour les survivants, leur sort fut-il plus enviable? Que ne sont-ils pas restés.

Je te choque petit? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Que voulais-tu que je te chante? Une marche militaire? À d'autres. Je te connais trop bien, toi et les tiens. Les illusions et les faux triomphes, j'ai joué ce rôle jusqu'à l'écœurement. N'exige rien de moi, j'ai déjà donné. Les alliances, les beaux discours, les serments que seule la mort peut rompre, marcher à la mort, se battre, se sacrifier, donner sa vie pour un monde meilleur, jurer que cette bataille sera la dernière, jeter à bas les tours de l'Ennemi, reprendre qu'il nous a volé, mettre fin à des siècles d'esclavages et d'oppression... Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour bien des années plus tard, alors qu'on pensait en avoir fini, recommencer à nouveau ! Comme si vous pensiez à chaque fois attaquer l'arbre à la racine, alors que vous n'en abattiez que les branches.

Tu en doutes? J'y étais petit. La toute première alliance devait être une merveille. L'union de tous les peuples pour mettre fin à la domination de Morgoth. Mais personne ne l'a rejoint, cette alliance ! Et à la fin… Des morts. Innombrables. Une montagne de charniers. Et l'Ennemi? Il se frottait les mains. Vous auriez dû apprendre ce jour là. Mais le lot de ton peuple, c'est toujours de croire en des choses impossibles. Et après que les Seigneurs de l'Ouest l'ont enfin rejeté dans le Vide, vous y avez cru. Vous aviez reçu une terre alors. Naïfs. Qu'en avez vous fait? Et ensuite? Faire la guerre au Maitre des Anneaux pour l'inviter chez vous. Lui faire une nouvelle fois la guerre, conclure une nouvelle alliance, pour finalement, alors que la victoire était à portée de main, détruire à nouveau tous vos fragiles plans. Qu'avez vous fait, enfants, qu'avez vous fait?

Si seulement vous nous aviez écoutés, mes semblables et moi. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour la paix. Votre lot c'est la guerre, votre vie est un combat, et chaque fois que vous avez une chance d'y échapper, vous la laissez filer entre vos doigts. Tu n'es pas d'accord. Je te comprends. Vous êtes tous comme ça. Vous vous raccrochez à des fragiles espoirs, à de menus signes. Tous ceux qui m'ont tenu se sont laissés prendre. Vous devriez moins croire et plus écouter. Vous vous inventez une vie rêvée, toute une série de grands mots qui ne veulent rien dire mais auxquels vous croyez. Toi aussi tu t'y raccroches. Le sort tragique de ton ancêtre ne t'a rien appris? Mais qui croyez vous tromper? Vous avez la mort chevillée au corps.

Va, tu es touchant. C'est mon sort de déchirer ces espoirs. Tous les rêves des hommes viennent expirer sous mes coups. Et après tant de siècles, tant d'espoirs balayés, tant d'espoirs réduits à néant. Tant d'espoir, ce faux espoir, ce sale espoir, qui est toujours déçu et qui renait toujours, qui ne sert à rien sinon à nous faire souffrir plus longtemps, trop d'espoir; je me suis brisée. Ne me réveille pas de nouveau petit. Pourquoi veux-tu t'infliger, à toi, à ceux qui te suivent encore plus de souffrances? Apprend à vivre où tu es. Apprend le monde et ensuite seulement tu pourras lui rire au nez.

Si tu pouvais m'entendre, tu reculerais effrayé, tu te sentirais meurtri, blessé, atteint dans ce que tu as de plus cher. C'est cruel de s'en prendre aux rêves d'un enfant. Mais tu ne peux pas m'entendre. C'est dommage. Nous disons des choses dures, mais nous ne mentons pas. Mes paroles ont la dureté et le tranchant de l'acier, mais elles sont vraies.

Tu me regardes avec dédain. Tu me considères toujours comme un fardeau. Un vieil héritage inutile, qu'on porte pour le respect des ancêtres. Tant d'égards envers ma personne t'ulcères. Tu n'as pas trouvé en moi le soutient espéré. La voilà ta vrai question: que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi? Et pourtant je te serai un soutient fidèle. Un allié indéfectible. Prend la peine de m'écouter et tu verras si on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

Mais tu ne peux pas m'entendre...


End file.
